Aliens of zero
by myzor king of war
Summary: my first Ben 10/Familiar of zero crossover sorry not very good at summaries ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hello everyone before we start the story I just want to tell everyone this first chapter will start a lot like my Alien Faries and Alien exorcist stories but will have change as it goes on, also Jase has Anodite powers in this story to and has had them for years and knows how to use them. Any way let us get on with the story.**

Khyber the huntsman was on Galvan prime he was running through the wrecked Galvan city, to his ship with the nemetrix in his hands after he removed it from Zed, He reached his ship and headed to a room with a chamber in it.

"I hope the changes Albedo made to the Nemetrix work.'' said Khyber as he started to open the chamber his shook then an explosion happened as Khyber coughed from the smoke he saw a figure appeared in the smoke ''Tennyson.'' said Khyber as Ben 10 as Feed back appeared.

"Sorry Khyber but it's over for you your buddies are done for, your plans ruined, It's over give up your beaten.'' said Ben.

"No not yet I'm not Tennyson, tell me dose the name Jase lee ring any bells.'' asked Khyber.

"Jase I knew him when I was a kid we were best pals.'' said Ben.

Khyber then pushed a button that opened the chamber to reveal a 18 year old human boy in it with black hair wearing a red jacket over a grey shirt and wearing blue pants and black and grey shoes and a collar just like Zed around his neck.

Ben saw him and changed back to his human form in shock.

"Jase.'' Said Ben as Khyber got an evil smile on his face.

"Yes I captured him to be used as a bargaining chip, tho now he shall serve a different purpose.'' said Khyber as he put the Nemetrix on Jase's collar then whistled as the collar and Nemetrix activated and Jase brown eye's opened and glowed Red.

he got out of the chamber and the Nemetrix turned him into a huge feline like creature with sharp claws, a tail with a sharp hook at the end of it, it had fangs like a saber tooth tiger, and a small horn on the top of its nose. it wore red spiked collar that held the Nemetrix around it's neck

"What I thought it only worked on animals.'' said Ben.

"It did until your old friend Albedo modified it so now it works on both sentient and none sentient life forms.'' said Khyber "as for the form he is in, this is a **Panuncian** , and before I forget here is another Bonus.'' said Khyber as he whistled again and the nemetrix glowed and Jase changed again into a more fierce version of the form he was in he resemble normal **Panuncians** , save for the fur being a crimson red, with his head now having plating with a larger horn where the original was with 2 smaller horns behind it and on the sides and larger fangs, patches of fur appear to be missing, exposing peach colored skin. Spikes grow from their shoulders and back. The spikes look similar to **Crabdozer** 's armor.

"The nemetrix can Evolve it's forms now my new pet bring me Tennyson's head.'' said Khyber as Jase attacked Ben dialed up heatblast and encased Jase in side of a ring of fire not wanting to hurt him.

"Sorry man but this is for your own good. And mine'' Said Heatblast.

"Nice try Tennyson but not good enough.'' said Khyber as he whistled again and Jase turned into crabdozer and walked through the flames then swatted Ben aside then kicked him into a wall grabbed him in his mouth and threw him into another wall then body slammed Ben as the omnitrix then timed out he was all bloody and bruised but he got up as Jase knocked him down again and he got up again and got knocked down again and again all the while Khyber watched. With an evil smile on his face, enjoying Tennyson's suffering.

"Come now Tennyson while this is musing is getting boring, at least try to fight back, .'' said Khyber.

"I would rather die then fight a friend for your sick amusement.'' said Ben.

"Very well then, kill him.'' Ordered Khyber as Jase charged at Ben going who just gave a blooded smile "Just so you know were still friends forever Jase.'' said Ben as Jase suddenly remembered something from his past.

"Flashback.

at their old school.

a 10 year old Jase was trying to fight some bullies who beat him down like a dog tho he did get some punches in.

"Look at you now not so tough now are ya.'' one of the bullies.

"Hey back off.'' came a voice they turned to 8 year old Ben.

"who is this kid someone who thinks he is a hero.'' said a bully as Ben ran at them to help Jase only to get beat up to till Jase joined in and tried to help but they still lost tho Ben kept getting up and getting knocked down till a two teachers showed up and took the bullies to the principal and Ben and Jase to the Nurse.

at the nurse's office.

Both boys were waiting for the nurse.

"Hey thanks for the help Ben.'' said Jase.

"No prob friends forever right.'' said Ben with a blooded smile.

"Yeah friends forever.'' Said Jase

Back int he present.

Jase stopped inches from Ben.

"what are you doing get him.'' said Khyber As Jase turned to Khyber and attacked him and brutally beat him down then changed back to himself and ran to Ben who had fallen down.

"Ben oh man Ben I'm sorry I did not mien to do this.'' said Jase.

"hey it's OK not your fault, and besides friends forever right.''said Ben as he and Jase help each other up and got outside as Rook Gwen Kevin and Max arrived.

"Ben.'' they yelled as they ran to him and Jase handed Ben to them.

"Jase.'' said Gwen as she saw Jase.

"Hey Gwen.'' said Jase as Gwen hugged him.

"What are you doing here.'' asked Max

"It's a long story and Look out.'' said Jase as he averted them to a Badly injured but still living Malware who's body was barley holding together.

"Tennnyyyysssoooon.'' Yelled Malware as he stretched his arms out and Swatted Gwen Kevin Rook and Max aside.

"Ah man this is Bad.'' said Ben as Malware made a Grab for Ben but Jase got in the way and got Grabbed instead.

"Jase.'' said Ben as Malware started to Absorb Jase and the Nemetrix.

"Not the omnitrix but it is a start.'' said Malware. "soon both will be mine.''

"Wrong there dude.'' Said Ben as he went **Humungousaur** and tried to free Jase only for Malware to try and absorb him and the omnitrix and he did as it timed out.

Damn! Said Ben He was inside Malware's gut again.

"I gotta do something" the he growled.

He tried to activate the Omnitrix, but no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't move even a finger.

"Jase were are you man.'' said Ben as he saw Jase near him as he floated to him.

"Ben were are we.'' came Jase's voice.

"inside Malware a villain I was fighting.'' said Ben.

"Malware.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah you know him.'' Asked Ben.

"Yeah he killed my family years ago.'' Said Jase.

"Oh yeah I read about that.'' Said Ben who felt bad as Malware killed Jase family after Ben beat him in a fight. But he knew Jase did not blame Malware as he felt malware was just unwell and he was.

"Yep so what do we do now.'' asked Jase.

"There is one way we could take him down but we might not survive it.'' said Ben

"You mean we die and take him with us.'' asked Jase.

"Yeah but if you don't want to we won't.'' said Ben.

"Let's do it after all while we will die at least we will go out with a bang.'' said Jase with a cheesy smile.

"Always mr funny hey Jase, alright I just hope it still works said Ben as he drifted closer to Jase as the Omnitrix and Nemetrix neared they both activated and energy from both started to get released as they synced.

"What is happening.'' asked Jase.

"I don't know.'' said Ben

Meanwhile outside

"Yessssss the power of the omnitrix and nemetrix both mine.'' said Malware as he healed but then started to feel sick.

"What is happening to me.'' asked Malware.

Inside Malware the omnitrix had dragged it's self to the Nemetrix and it's face plate and the nemetrix face plate touched and synced with it their energies were combined and started to tar Maleware apart.

"NONONO this can not be happening to me.'' said Malware as All of a sudden, a large explosion blew Malware apart and scattered him across Galvan Prime, his body parts then shriveled up and turned to ashes. Save for one piece that slithered away.

"Ben, Jase.'' Max called out looking for the two boys.

"Save your breath Max Tennyson.'' came the voice of First thinker Azmuth as he walked up to the old magister.

"Ben and Jase..." Azmuth answered, his voice shaky. "They are both gone I'm sorry."

Max looked at Azmuth with horror in his eyes and on his face. It couldn't be true. His grandson couldn't be dead.

"WHAT NO NO NO NOOOOO BEN, NO BEN!" Max cried out. "This can't be true! He can't be dead!" He fell to his knees and broke down and started to cried his eyes out while punching the ground.

Gwen, Kevin, and Rook ran over to Max and Azmuth's position. They heard the explosion that shook the entire planet, but also overheard that Ben and Jase were dead.

Rook tried not to cry but some tears fell, he saluted his fallen comrade his partner, his friend. "Good bye, Ben." thought rook as he then lost it and started to cry."It should have been me.'' said Rook.

Gwen didn't take it well. She collapsed to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Kevin knelled by her and tried to comfort her, but he too was filled with grief. The boy that he was once enemies with years ago, the one that had given him a second chance and trusted him, his best friend, was now dead.

"Good bye Ben I hope you and Jase find peace.'' said Max.

"There is no need to be sad.'' came a voice as they turned to see Professor Paradox

"Young Ben and young Jase are not dead they have just been sent accidentally to another universe.

"What you mean they are alive they can be saved brought back.'' asked Max as he walked to Professor Paradox.

"Yes tho I will need time I have no idea were they went but they are alive. That much I ashore you, and I will try to find them sadly it will take time.'' said Professor Paradox

"How much time.'' asked Max.

"I do not know but rest a shore I will not rest till Jase and Ben have both been Safely returned.'' said Professor Paradox before teleporting away.

"I hate when he dose that.'' said Kevin.

"Now what.'' asked Gwen.

"We wait it's all we can do short of praying.'' said Max.

Ben and Jase were flying through a white vortex both feeling a huge amount of pain. Every cell in their bodies were screaming. the pain they felt, it was unlike any either of them had experienced in there lives.

Jase went **Crabdozer** and grabbed Ben in his mouth.

"Hold on tight Ben.'' Said **Crabdozer** as they kept going. As they did they saw someone else another boy he looked 17. And when he saw **Crabdozer** he freaked, especially when the creature opened it's mouth and scooped him inside.

"Hey who are you.'' Asked Ben as the Japanese boy saw Ben.

 **Crabdozer** kept on flying through the votes and when they exited the vortex everything went black.

The Land of Tristain

the world of Tristain was a world where magic and mystical arts existed and ruled in place of science. there was no electricity, only fire. Right now within a school made specially for nobles to harness their magical talents a very important event was taking place.

"Now everyone please.", a nearly bald man with glasses. "All of you are now second year students here at Trystain Academy. From this day forward, you will take your first true step into becoming great mages.", He let his words sink in. "Today", he announced, "You will each be able to summon your familiar!".

The students all cheered.

"Let's start already Professor Colbert.", one student shouted.

"Now, now. Summoning one's familiar is a very exciting event I agree, but it is also a sacred and important part of every mage's life. Please understand that this may determine your future for years to come.". After that speech, the mood sobered up a bit.

"Now that you understand.", Said the teacher as he then pulled out a list. "Please come forward as I call your name."

After a long procession of many young mages later, some calling upon beings of great power like a Rhyme Dragon summoned by a quiet girl named Tabitha, to a blonde youth's oversized mole, to just plain normal like another student's cat. Names continued to be called out, each time till one was left.

" "Miss Valliere! Please step up.", the teacher said.

.

Silence fell upon the class. as a single individual female. She had long strawberry pink hair that went down to her waist, a thin body with unpronounced curves.

"It's Louise the Zero! Everyone run!", one student screamed. This command was hastily followed en masse as chaos filled the air.

Their instructor, Professor Colbert then tried to take control of the situation, but it was no use.

In the middle of it all, the little lady of Valliere stood still as anger started to bubbled underneath. It was without warning when she yelled. " All of you Shut up!", she screamed.

"I will not stand here and be made a mockery of. Just watch me and I will summon a familiar of absolute grace, power and beauty.", she declared for all to hear.

All the students then laughed. It was an obnoxious laughter that Louise absolutely loathed.

"You? Summon that great and powerful familiar? yeah right", Said a tanned red-head with dynamite body doubled over in her mirth. "That's like saying you'll be the next queen!", she laughed.

Soon all the students joined in. "Kirsche's right.", another student laughed. "She's always boasting about doing something great but in the end it comes out a failure.".

"Hear, hear", another agreed in mocking merriment. "Not one spell has she ever completed. Truly she deserves her name of Louise the Zero.".

"Her current attempt should be good for kicks at the very least."

"Remember to stay a fair ways off though. It'll definitely blow up again." Said Kirche.

More laugher, more jeers. Louise could only take so much. She ignored everyone, shaking her head free of hindering thoughts. "I'll definitely summon a great familiar. I will summon something that can put even Kirsche's flaming gecko to shame.".

"OK enough.'' said Colbert as he looked amongst his students for any more possible ruckus. After noticing none, he walked over to Louise and gave her the go ahead. " Miss Valliere, if you would please.'' He said.

she began her chant."Oh Bonds that weave and transcend through time.",

Whispers went through the crowd. "What kind of chat was that?".

"come together and bind me with my destined partner.", she continued in a state approaching almost like she was in a trance. Honestly, had she been planning to say something else but her mouth just moved on its own when she opened them. "cross our paths and destinies together for all eternity. I repeat the words promised to powers beyond comprehension.". Louise raised her wand, as she closed both of her eyes. As the next lines came to her. She wanted to stop but they were already being said. "I wish for friends. Friends that will never betray me and stand by me. This is I ask. Appear before me now my familiar!".

The student body would have laughed at the childish chant but they were all too busy screaming from the explosion Louise had made.

The dust cleared easily enough, leaving nothing but scorched earth where the summoned familiar was supposed to appear. Louise who was closest to the explosion just stood there completely motionless with little more than a little dirt on her. Her pink eyes glued to the vacant spot where her great familiar was suppose to be.

And soon enough,the insults, the laughter started. Fear was long forgotten already in the past few seconds. Nobody cared about the big bang anymore, only the fact that Louise had failed, again. But to their shock a portal opened up and out came **Crabdozer**.

The students and Louise looked on at a huge, rock-based life form with a crab-like body and a rhino-like face. **Crabdozer** with six crab-like legs and has spikes on his legs. he had a long horn and small ears. And had dark purple/grey color scheme with sunken red a red collar around it's neck with grey spikes.

Louise could not believe she had summoned such a large creature for a familiar. The other students and their teacher had never seen a creature such as this before.

"Huh I told you all I told you I would summon a great familiar.'' Said Louise who was now full of pride. As the creature started to wake the students backed away.

"Hey mind letting us out.'' Came Ben's voice which the students herd as the creature opened it's mouth and out came 2 boys.

1 of them looked at the beast as he gave a embarrassed smile.

"Worn a guy before you do that.'' Said Ben.

"Sorry.'' Said **Crabdozer** as he changed back to Jase shocking Louise and the others.

Louise looked at the 3 boys who looked like commoners but she was mainly focused on the one that a few seconds ago was a giant beast.

"Hey pinky.'' Said Ben getting Louise attention.

''can you tell us where we are?" Asked Ben as Louise told the Trystain.

"Trystain.'' All 3 boys thought in union not knowing where they were.

The students then started to laugh at what happened. Louise had summoned commoners.

"What the hell are these geeks laughing at.'' Asked Ben.

"Got no clue.'' Said Jase.

Louise went up to Professor Colbert and begged him, "Please let me redo the test!". She said on Her knees.  
The near bald man seemed to zone out. It took a desperate Louise who was grasping at his robes to catch his attention. , "I'm sorry miss Valliere.'' but he or they are your familiars. Summoning is a sacred tradition that symbolizes a mage's growth. Retrying would be an insult to mages' past.". He said tho he did wonder why 3 were summoned.

"Th-then I have to?", Louise stuttered as her cheeks turned crimson.  
"I'm afraid so.", Colbert said giving a sympathetic look. "Please don't look so down. If you think about it, this might be a good thing.", he encouraged her. As she went up to the 3 boys.

To their surprise she pulled them each in for a kiss first Saito then Ben and then Jase. Both Ben and jase quickly pulled away.

"Hey girl cool it.'' said Jase.

"Yeah we just met.'' Said Ben.

As for Saito some weird runes appeared on the back of his left hand.

"What in the.'' Said Saito.

"What's with the writing.'' Asked Ben.

"Those are runes Ben.'' Said Jase.

 **(Note only Saito has them cause he is Louise's only real familiar Ben and Jase are just their by mistake.)**

"Hey you 3 stop ignoring me.'' Said Louise.

"Who the hell are you.'' Asked Jase.

"Who the hell am I.'' Asked Louise.

"Yeah who the hell are you.'' Asked Ben.

"I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière your master.'' She said to them.

"master.'' Said Saito.

"Says who.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah says who.'' Said Ben.

"Me I summoned you so you must obey me.'' Said Louise who did not like being denied.

"How's about no.'' said Ben.

"Yeah we have no master and there is no way we are listing to you.'' said Jase.

"What did you say i am a noble you are just commoners.'' Yelled Louise.

"Yeah well we don't like your attitude.'' Said Ben.

"What did you say.'' said Louise getting mad.

"You herd him you little bitch.'' said Jase.

"What did you call me.'' Said a mad Louise.

"You herd me.'' Said Jase as he stared Louise down.

"Now now let us calm down.'' Said Colbert.

"Someone please help me.'' Said Saito.

 **Well that is it for know hope you all enjoyed it please review so I know you want more. Also sorry for the way it ended was unsure how else to that and I wanted to get this done as soon as i could. Until next time this is Myzor king of War signing out.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hello here it is now chapter 2. In this one there will be a fight also I've watched the anime Familiar of Zero tho I've changed some things. anyway let's get on with the story.**

Ben, Jase and Saito. Had just been told about how they were in another would and stuck there. Saito took it the hardest while Ben and jade took it pretty well.

Louise was in class as For Ben and Jase and Saito they were exploring the place.

"Man I wanna go home.'' Said Saito.

"We know dude so do we.'' Said Ben.

"We will get home i don't know when but we will.'' said Jase.

"Um…um excuse me?" came a soft voice.

Ben, Jase and Saito turned around and saw a girl in typical maid outfit. She had short dark hair and a gentle look on her face.

"Are you all alright.?" She asked gently.

Ben just chuckled and replied." Just Missing our homes is all. But thanks for your concern"

"I can understand that" The maid said" "So you are the 3 of you okay then?"

"Yeah we are" Jase replied. " Sorry to have worried you Miss...what is your name?"

"Siesta my name is Siesta" The maid replied.

"Siesta . Nice name. I am Ben, Ben Tennyson. nice meeting you Siesta" Ben grinned

"Names Jase Lee.'' Said Jase.

"I'm Saito hiraga.'' said Saito.

"Nice to meet you all.'' Said Siesta."

*GURGLE* went Ben, Jase and Saito's stomachs.

"Ugh" Ben grumbled

" Damn! I am starving.'' Said Hase.

"Me to I haven't eaten anything since last morning." Saito said as he clutched his stomach and leaned on a wall.

"Is something the matter?" Asked Siesta.

"We're fine just hungry.'' Said Jase.

"Oh ...your hungry" Siesta said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah..." all 3 said in union.

"Please follow me this way."

Siesta walked off and Ben Jase and Saito followed her.

Ben Jase and Saito were led to the kitchen that was located at the rear of the dining hall. Cooks and other maids like Siesta were busily preparing food. There she managed to scrounge up a few bowls of stew, some large buns, and a glasses of juice. She had that it was all she could get. Ben, Jase and Saito did not care they thanked her. She offered him some nice food and were grateful for that.

As they ate they asked Siesta some questions about the place they learned they were summoned to a world which had magic occurring as a daily event. Ben and Jase were used to strange things. But the thing was new that the only ones who could use magic were the nobles and royals. All other people were referred to as commoners since they couldn't use magic at all. It was a fact that a lot of nobility didn't mind rubbing in peoples faces.

"That is just plane wrong.'' Said Ben.

"No body deserves to be treated like that " Jase groaned.

"You said it.'' said Saito.

"You are right but Commoners can't stand up to the nobility."" Siesta sighed.

"Well we can.'' Said Ben.

"While I'm all for kicking royal and noble ass now might not be the time.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah your right.'' said Ben.

"Thanks for the food.'' Said Saito.

"It was really tasty. Thanks." Said Jase.

"Yeah we owe you.'' said Ben.

"I'm glad you liked it. Feel free to visit whenever you are hungry. If you don't mind having whatever we're having, I'd be happy to share." Siesta said with a gentle smile

"Thanks we you one for giving us that meal.'' Said Ben.

"Yeah ow about we help you out with something?" Jase said with a grin

" There is no need to but you can help me in serving the dessert" Siesta Said.

"We would be happy too" Saito said with a smile

Lots of dessert were arranged on a big silver trays. Ben, Jase and Saito held the trays, while Siesta picked up the cakes and served them one by one to the nobles.

One mage stood out. He had blonde curly hair, wore a frill-trimmed shirt. He carried a rose with him. His friends around him were poking all kinds of fun at him.

"So, Guiche! Who're you going out with this time?"

"Who's your lover, Guiche?"

So it seemed the prideful mage was called Guiche. He gently raised a finger to his lips.

"'Go out?' I hold no one woman in such special regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many."

" _He reminds me of darkstar."_ Ben chuckled. There were a lot of jerks like him back home . He didn't need to pay attention to him.

At that moment, something fell out of Guiche's pocket. It was a small glass bottle with a purple liquid swirling inside it.

Ben saw it and called out to Guiche " Hey Man, You dropped this."

But Guiche did Respond. Ben sighed. This jerk ignoring him? _  
_

"Just forget it man.'' said Jase but Ben did not listen.

Ben put the down bent down to pick up the bottle.

"Hey man I said, you dropped something." Said Ben.

As He placed it on the table. Guiche shot him a look, and pushed the bottle aside.

"That is not mine. What are you talking about?" Said Guiche.

1 of Guiche's friends looked at the bottle and realized where it came from.

"Ooh? That perfume, isn't that Montmorency's?"

"Yeah! That vivid purple color is the perfume that Montmorency only mixes for herself!" Another said.

"So to have something like that fall out of your pocket, Guiche, means that you're going out with Montmorency now, right?" Asked another.

"No wait, it is not what you think."

Said Guiche as a girl, who wore a brown cloak and who had been sitting at a table behind them, stood up and walked over to Guiche's seat.

She was a cute girl sporting chestnut-colored hair. According to the color of the cloak she wore, she was a first year student.

"Guiche is it true are you seeing someone else.'' She asked.

"Looks like it to me.'' Said Jase.

"No I'm not.'' Said Guiche. But the girl did not buy it and started crying.

"They're misunderstanding. Katie, listen. The only person I hold in my heart is you..."

But Katie did not listen instead she slapped Guiche's face as hard as she could. And ran off.

Guiche rubbed his cheek.

At this point, a girl with tightly rolled hair walked up to Guiche.

She was Wearing a severe expression, she approached Guiche.

"Montmorency. This is all a misunderstanding..." Guiche said, shaking his head.

"Just as I thought! You've been making moves on that first year, haven't you?!" Said Montmorency.

"He busted.'' said Jase.

"Totally.'' said Saito.

"You liar!" Yelled Montmorency as she slapped Guiche and stormed off.

" And another jerk has been his place." Said Jase as he Ben and Saito chuckled and and went back to helping Siesta.

"Stop right there."Said Guiche as Ben, Jase and Saito turned around.

"Are you talking to us?" Ben said

"Thanks to your thoughtlessly, the reputation of two ladies has been damaged. How will you take responsibility?" His face turned serious now

"The only one who's reputation that got damaged. Is YOURS" Jase retorted.

Guiche's friends and all the other nobles all burst out laughing.

"Exactly, Guiche! It's your fault for two timing!"

Guiche's face went crimson and he snarled "Listen, servants. When your friend put that bottle of perfume on the table, I pretended not to know anything, didn't I? Would it have hurt to be a little bit tactful and just go along with it?"

"Whatever. Either way, your two-timing wouldn't have lasted longer also,we are not servants." Ben said.

Guiche looked at them and recognized.

"Ah yes the commoners that Louise the Zero summoned as her slaves.'' Said Guiche.

"We are not that pink brat's slaves.'' Said Jase.

"My my you need to learn some manners.'' said Guiche.

"Oh I got manners I just choose not to waste them on you.'' Said Jase.

"You best watch what you say to a noble.'' Said Guiche. As Siesta came up to them.

"Please forgive them they are new here.'' Said Siesta as Guiche pushed her aside.

"Step aside servant girl.'' Said Guiche as he was then punched in the face and sent into a table that broke when he hit it.

Guiche looked up to see Jase glaring at him with a pissed off look as he helped Siesta up.

"You how dare you strike me.'' Said Guiche as he was then kicked in the face by Ben and sent into another table.

"That's what happens when you hurt a friend of ours.'' Said Ben.

"That is if I challenge the 3 of you to a duel.'' Said Guiche.

"3 I didn't do anything.'' Said Saito.

"Fine if you want us to beat the crap out of you and send you running home to your mommy then OK" Ben taunted

"Just keep this in mind we ain't gonna go easy yon you.'' Said Ben ''That we ain't when we are done with you. Your gonna run away crying to your mommy" Jase taunted.

Guiche gritted his teeth in rage.

"Name the time and place. We will make sure to be there so we can kick your ass" Jase said while he cracked his knuckles.

"Very well," Guiche shrugged, playing it cool. "We will duel in one hour hence, in Vestri Court."  
"OK and you better show up.'' Said ben as he and Jase and Saito and Siesta walked away.

 **(Time Skip.)**

"Why did you do that you'll be killed." Said Siesta.

"Someone had to.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah and calm down we can take that dill weed.'' said Ben.

"We have faced way worse he is gonna be in a world of hurt.'' Said Jase.

"I hope you guys are right.'' Said Saito.

"FAMILIARS.'' came a voice they all knew as they saw Louise walk up to them with a pissed off look on her face.

"Oh great what do you want.'' Said Ben.

"I herd what happened what were you thinking.'' Yelled Louise.

"teaching that bozo a lesson.'' Said Ben.

"And we are gonna teach him another 1 real soon.'' Said Jase.

"You can not fight a noble.'' Said Louise.

"Who says you.'' said Jase.

"Yes says me and don't talk to me that way I am your master.'' Said Louise.

"Your not our master so can it.'' Said Ben.

"What did you say to me.'' Said Louise as Jase grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up.

"Listen you spoiled pest, we are not backing down we are gonna beat that dumb blonds ass and unless you wanna be next when we are done you better shut up.'' Said Jase as he dropped Louise on her ass.

 **Time Skip.**

"So you finally arrived familiar" Said Guiche.

"Of course we did. What did you expected us to do?." Ben taunted.

"If you were smart you would have.'' Said Guiche.

"Maybe if you were anything to be afraid of we probably would have.'' Said Jase.

"But since your not we are here.'' said Ben.

The crowd all burst into laughter at that.

"What did you say oh I'm gonna enjoy this." Said Guiche as he looked at Ben Jase and Saito with a leisurely smile and flicked his rose.

A petal floated off the rose as if danced in the air...

And became an armor-clad female warrior.

" My Runic name is "the Bronze." Guiche the Bronze. , my bronze golem "Valkyrie" will be your real opponent."

"Any last words.'' Asked Guiche confident he would win. As he grinned.

"Yeah is that the best you can do.'' Asked Ben unimpressed as he had seen way better.

"What.'' Said Guiche who felt insulted.

"If that is then you got no chance.'' said Jase. "How's about you put that thing away and try fighting us like a real man.''

"This guy fight like a real man, he'd need to be a man for that.'' Said Ben as he laughed..

"Ah guys should you really be insulting him like that.'' Asked Saito as the crowd laughed.

"You will pay for your insults you filth" Guiche said with a smirk.

"That the best come back you could come up with.'' Asked Ben. "If so pathetic.''

"What did you say.'' Said Guiche.

"You herd him Blondie.'' Said Jase. As Guiche looked at him.

"That's it Gollem attack.'' Ordered Guiche as the creature movied to attack only for Jase to blast it with an energy blast that reduced it to dust.

Guiche Saito, Louise and the whole crowd minus Ben were shocked at what they just saw. A commoner had cast a magic spell.

Jase then spoke.

"This can go 1 of 2 ways punk.'' Said Jase. "1 you walk away with all your teeth in your mouth, 2 we knock out all your teeth out and feed them to ya,'' Said Jase.

"Your chose bitch.'' Said Ben.

Guiche was left speechless he had never been talked to that way by anyone. The crowd were also shocked that a commoner would talk that way to a noble.

"How dare you, do you know who I am.'' Said Guiche as he was blasted by an energy blast by Jase that knocked him down.

"Talk way to much.'' said Ben.

"You vile creatures I will enjoy tearing you apart.'' Yelled Guiche.

"You couldn't tear up a tissue.'' said Ben. Getting a laugh from the crowd.

Guiche summoned 10 more gollems.

"Any big talk now.'' Asked Guiche.

"I'll take the 5 on the right Ben you take the 5 on the left.'' Said Jase.

"You got it.'' Said Ben.

"Are you guys crazy.'' Asked Saito as Jase activated the Nemetrix and went **Tyrannopede** while Ben activated the Omnitrix and went **Diamondhead**.

Guiche and all the nobles stood in awe at the creatures Ben and Jase turned into more so at the giant beast that Jase was now. **Tyrannopede** stepped on 2 of the gollems and sent 2 others flying with a kick. The picked up and crushed the last one with his jaws and spat it out.

 **Diamondhead** Sliced 2 of them in half using a blade he made from his left arm then punched the heads of 2 others off. Then sliced the last 1 in half.

Guiche was stock standing their paralyzed with fear at how easily his opponents destroyed his gollems.

"And now to deal with you.'' Said **Diamondhead** to Guiche while pointing at him.

"I'm not beat yet I will not be beaten by the likes of you.'' Said Guiche as he summoned another gollem this one twice as big.

"Man I can't just stand here and do nothing.'' Said Saito as he saw a sword a fallen gollem dropped he didn't think twice he reached for it and grabbed it. When he did the runes on his left hand glowed and so did the sword his body then acted on it's own as he charged at the gollem and to everyone's surprise sliced it in half.

Guiche was about to summon another gollem when **Diamondhead** fired diamond shard at his arm wounding him.

Guiche screamed in pain as **Tyrannopede** changed into **Panuncian** and made 4 other copies of himself as they charged at Guiche the copies pined him down as **Panuncians** went up to him and placed a claw on his neck.

"Your choice give up now and live or refuse and die.'' said **Panuncians** as gave his copies a nod to bit him. As the each bit into a limb Guiche screamed out in pain as Jase hit him across the face a few times.

"Well what is it make your choice.'' Said Jase.

"Alright i yield just please don't kill me.'' Begged Guiche. as the 5 **Panuncians** all merged into 1 again. And changed back to Jase. As **Diamondhead** changed back to Ben.

"How could I loose to lowly commoners.'' Said Guiche.

"You say something maggot.'' Said Jase in an angry tone.

Guiche got scared afraid he might be in trouble "I give up I was just kidding it was a joke.'' Said Guiche.

"A JOKE, A JOKE.'' Said Jase angry as his eyes flashed red as he made a ring of red energy appear around Guiche'sa neck and made it tighten and made it lift him up. Guiche was gasping for air as Jase made the ring send him into the ground then lifted him up then back down again and again.

"THE ONLY JOKE IS YOU.'' Said Jase as he jump kicked Guiche across the face sending him down again.

"That's right.'' Said Ben as he walked towards Guiche as Jase made the ring lift him up into the air again. Ben activated the Omnitrix and went **Heatblast**." You like it. When people beg you for their life. You think your god you think you're so good, with your magic, and your position. You are nothing more then a selfish brat. What is a noble in considering people less fortunate below you ? What is noble in harming others just because of you can? ANSWER ME THIS GUICHE. IS THERE ANYTHING ABOUT YOU that can be CONSIDERED NOBLE?" **Heatblast** flames burned bright.

Guiche was paralyzed with fear. So much so he couldn't speak. He could only listen as Jase tightened the ring as he punched Guiche.

"We really hate people like you.'' Said Jase as he as he made the ring send Guiche into the ground. As Guiche tried to get up **Heatblast** set his cape on fire, Guiche freaked out trying to get his cape off before he could get burned. The energy Ring then tightened again as he was brought back to **Heatblast** and Jase.

"YOU STILL HAVE NOT ANSWERED THE QUESTION IS THERE ANYTHING ABOUT YOU that can be CONSIDERED NOBLE.'' Said **Heatblast** as he placed a finger on Guiche's chest and it started to burn him.

"NO more please it burns.'' Said Guiche.

"That's right feel the burn.'' Said Jase.

"Looks like he dose not know the answer? allow me to tell you. True nobility lies in virtue. True nobility lies in helping others even if you have to put your pwn life at risk. Nobility lies in your heart and your soul. Not in your blood or your magic" The whole crowd went silent as they heard Ben's words. **Heatblast** then changed back to Ben as Jase made the energy ring vanish.

Jase then grabbed Guiche by his shirt and dragged him over to Siesta and dropped him in front of her.

"Now I believe you owe this lovely lady an apology.'' Said Jase.

Guiche said nothing.

"Do we have to beat you again.'' Asked Saito as Guiche got scared and did as he was told.

"I'm sorry.'' Said Guiche. quietly.

"Louder lowlife.'' Said Jase.

"And do it on your knees.'' Said Ben.

"What you can not be serous.'' Said Guiche as he saw Jase's eyes go red as he looked Guiche.

Guiche got scared and got to his hands and knees. "I'm sorry please forgive me.'' Said Guiche.

"Siesta do you accept his apology.'' Asked Jase as he looked at her.

"Yes he can get up now.'' Said Siesta.

Guiche got up as Jase grabbed him by his shirt.

"Remember this defeat this humiliation.'' Said Jase.

"Cause we got no tolerance for people like you.'' Said Ben.

"Remember all You are is a jerk, and a coward and you have a long way to go before you can become a true noble you Asshole" Ben punched then Guiche in his face and knocked him out as Jase dropped him.

"And that also goes for the rest of you we see any of you doing what he did your going down.'' Said Jase as he went **Tyrannopede** and unleashed a loud roar that sent the students all flying into trees and walls. And he changed back to Jase.

Ben, Jase and Saito and Siesta then started walking away.

Sir Osmond and Colbert finished watching the event from a tower. They exchanged looks.

"We should report this to the palace immediately and ask for instructions..."

"There is no need for that." Sir Osmond shook his head.

"But sir! This is the discovery of the century! A Gandálfr reborn in the modern world and what of those other 2!" Said Colbert.

"Mr. Colbert. Gandálfr was no ordinary familiar." Said Sir Osmond.

"Exactly! The familiar used by the Founder Brimir, Gandálfr! had no description of its appearance, but it's said to have been created specifically for the purpose of protecting the Founder Brimir during his spell incantations."

"Correct. Founder Brimir's incantations were especially long... However, that made his spells very powerful. And as you know, mages are most vulnerable when they are spell casting. Gandálfr was the familiar that he used to protect himself in those times of vulnerability. Its strength..."

Colbert eagerly cut in at this point, looking excited.

"It had the power to annihilate an army of one thousand.! Ordinary mages were said to be no match for it!"

"So, Mr. Colbert."

"Yes?"

"Those 2 boys, What are they?"

"It is strange. No matter how I look, at at them they just seem average commoners. I even confirmed it with a Detect Magic spell when Miss Vallière initially summoned them, but they were still genuine average commoners. I sensed nothing magical about the younger ones but the oldest of them he is different. I am still puzzled as to how the 2 of them transformed into those creatures." Said Sir Osmond.

"In any case, there is no need to hand over those 3 and their master to those fools at the palace. Giving them a toy like them and they'll just cause another unnecessary war." Said Sir Osmond.

"I see. I apologize for overlooking such matters." Said Colbert.

"I will take responsibility of this case myself. You will not speak of this to anyone else, Mr. Colbert."

"Yes! I understand!" Said Colbert.

Sir Osmond took hold of his staff and turned to look out the window. He immersed his thoughts in the far reaches of history.

"The legendary familiar Gandálfr., I cannot help but wonder.'' Said Colbert. "Also what are those other 2.'' he thought.

 **Well that is it for know hope you all enjoyed it please review so I know you want more. Also sorry for the way it ended was unsure how else to that and I wanted to get this done as soon as i could. Also let me know what couples you want and I will see what I can do. Until next time this is Myzor king of War signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hello here it is chapter 3 I really hope you all enjoy it please review so I know to keep going also their is going to be a few funny scenes in this chapter any way lets get on with the story.**

Ben Jase and Saito were resting after the fight they had. And all 3 of them were tired and just wanted to rest.

Siesta was talking to Ben, Jase and Saito.

"I can not believe it you 3 defeated a noble.'' Said Siesta who could not believe what she saw. She had never seen anyone defeat a noble in a fight. Not once in her life.

"That was nothing.'' said Jase. As he sat down.

"Yeah we have literately faced opponents a 1000 times worse then him some even 1000000 times worse.'' Said Ben with a grin.

"How is that even possible.'' Said Saito, '' Also how were you guys able to do what you did.'' Asked Saito.

"Yes are you fallen nobles.'' Asked Siesta.

"No we are not fallen nobles.'' Said Jase.

"And don't call them noble.'' Said Ben.

"Yeah the only one who did anything noble was you when you tried to get that asshole to back off.'' Said Jase. "As far as I'm concerned your way more noble then them.''

"Please I'm no one special.'' said Siesta. As she looked down at the floor.

"FAMILIARS.'' Came a voice they all knew as they saw Louise walk up to them. She did not look to happy infact the pink haired pest seemed real pissed off about something.

"Oh great just what we need.'' Said Ben. Who was not to happy to see the pink haired bitch.

"We need to talk alone.'' Said Louise. As she looked at Siesta with a look that said beat it.

"Well i guess i should be going now.'' Said Siesta.

"You don't have to.'' Said Jase. Who did not like the way Louise was talking to Siesta.

"Yes she dose leave servant girl.'' Said Louise. Who was starting to get more mad.

"It's OK I have work to do.'' Said Siesta as she left.

"OK what is your damage.'' Said Jase.

"What did you say that is no way to talk to your master.'' Yelled Louise as Jase grabbed her by her shirt and hoisted her up.

"Your not out master you pink haired pest your hardly even our species.'' Said Ben who like Jase did not like this pink haired flat chested bitch's attitude.

"RELEASE ME I AM YOUR MASTER.'' Said Louise as she tried to get free and Jase let her fall on her ass.

"That is for being a bitch to our friend.'' Said Jase.

"And also what do you want you want to pick a fight then go bother someone else.'' Said Ben. "Nether of us is in the mood.''

"How dare you be so disrespectful to your master.'' Said Louise.

"Respect is earned.'' Said Jase.

"And if you want ours then you got to earn it.'' Said Jase.

"OK let's all calm down.'' Said Saito.

"Hey she started it.'' said Jase.

"Yeah what's your problem anyway.'' Asked Ben.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME IS IT BECAUSE I'M A ZERO.'' Asked Louise who looked like she was going to cry.

"Our problem is your attitude.'' Said Ben.

"You keep yelling at us insulting us bossing us around.'' said Jase.

"And that's when your in a good mood.'' Said Saito.

"OK I'm sorry.'' Mumbled Louise. As her pride made it hard to say it louder.

"We didn't hear you.''' Said Ben. He and Jase and Saito herd it but he wanted to make her say it louder.

"I said I'm sorry.'' Said Louise. As she got angry.

"Better.'' Said Jase. As Saito helped Louise up.

"And if you don't start treating us better we're out of here.'' Said Ben.

"What you can't.'' said Louise.

"Can and will cause we'd rather take our chances out there then be your slaves.'' Said Jase.

"Ah guys I'm not that tough.'' Said Saito.

"You can't leave Your my first success, before you arrived. They call me the Zero, for my success rate is zero. I am a failure of a mage, and a noble."

"We have been through stuff like that.'' Said Jase as Louise looked at them.

"But that dose not give you the right to give other people a hard time and treat them like crap.'' Said Ben. "It's a bad look.''

"You said it.'' said Saito.

"We know the feeling." Ben said with a smile . " Louise real strength comes from within you. Opinions of the people are always changing but if you work hard, then you can prove to them that you are awesome."

"Thank you" Said Louise.

"Let's go and get some food I'm hungry." Louise said. Ben, Jase and Saito nodded and accompanied her towards the great hall. After the fight they had they were hungry.

 **At the great hall**

"Okay this is insulting. " Ben snapped as he looked at the plate of thin soup and a piece of hard bread he and the others had while Louise had a good meal set out before her.

"How come you have that and we got this ?" Ben asked as he looked at Louise.

"Yeah what gives.'' Said Jase.

"Because I am a noble and you're just familiars. Just thank me that you are even here and sitting on chairs" Was her answer.

Ben and Jase then went over to a corner to talk.

" _OK we were wrong. She is a brat, and she will always be a brat"_ Ben.

"Agreed and I thin I know a good way to get some payback.'' said Jase.

"What you got in mind.'' Asked Ben as he saw Jase look at Louise shoes. And got an evil grin as he caught on.

"Oh Louise we want to thank you for this food" Ben Said.

"Finally you are coming to your senses" Said Louise.

"Yes but could you please stand up so we might thank you properly.'' Asked Jase as him and Ben chuckled.

Louise got up as Saito looked on wondering what they were up to.

"Well I'm waiting.'' Said Louise.

"Before that.'' Said Jase.

"We feel we should tell you your shoes have come undone.'' Said Ben as Louise looked down and Ben and Jase rushed her, threw he cape over her head and reached under her skirt and pulled her nickers up over her head. She let out a girly scream.

"WEDGIE.'' Said Ben and Jase in union as they ate some of Louise food and ran off.

"You know we had seriously considered helping you but...now GO TO HELL" Ben Said. As they kept on running.

"Yeah up yours pinky.'' Said Jase. As they ran faster then before.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY DOGS" Louise screamed with outrage. As she gave chase.

"I think you got us confused with your parents.'' Said Jase.

"Dude good one.'' Said Ben.

Louise gave chase till she cornered them in a dead end.

"You vile animals I'll make you pay for what you did.'' Said Louise as she took out her wand.

"I got a better idea.'' Said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix, the dial popped up and a huge flash of light appeared all around him and Louise got a huge surprise.

Ben, had become a yellowish green skinned ogre like creature, it had chains all over its body, and had on a helmet that had two horns protruding from each side of its head. What really stood out was the strange hour glass symbol on its chest.

"Say hello to **Toepick**.'' Said Jase as the metallic cage on **Toepick** 's cage on his helmet opened, showing his face to Louise who then turned white with fear as she let out a scream of horror, as a chain of sounds began: terrified screams, agonized wailing, roaring, unholy groans and wails, hissing, and deep demonic laughter escaped from **Toepick** cage.

 **Toepick** walked up to Louise Like he was going to get her. "WHAT IS THE UGLY VILE THING? STAY AWAY...STAY AWAY FROM ME." Louise screamed as she started running for her life. **Toepick** Changed back to Ben as he and Jase started to laugh at what they did.

"What was that about.'' Came Saito's voice as he came up to them.

"You missed a lot man.'' Said Ben. As him and jase kept laughing a bit more.

They then herd the sound of something breaking. They fallowed the sound and saw Three guys had surrounded Siesta and were, running their mouths off and showering her with rather lewd comments. Siesta looked like she was a bit scared as they started trying to force themselves on her.

"Please, sirs, I need to go." Siesta spoke. But they did not listen.

"Hey dipshits.'' Called out Ben. As the 3 nobles looked to See Ben, Jase and Saito.

"I believe she said no.'' Said Jase.

"Hey, isn't this the Zero's familiars?" one asked.

Siesta closed her eyes afraid to watch she herd the sounds of punches and kicks being thrown people getting hurt and things breaking. When she opened her eyes she saw the 3 nobles on the ground and looked to be in pain. While Ben, Jase and Saito were unharmed.

"Well that was easy.'' Said Sato.

"Yeah damn these nobles can't fight.'' Said Jase.

"You said it.'' Said Ben.

"Thank you for helping me.'' Said Siesta.

"Any time.'' Said Saito.

"We do all the fighting he gets the girl.'' said Ben.

"Don't say it like that.'' Said Saito.

"Let's worry about that latter and let's just get some food all this fighting made me hungry again.'' Said Jase.

"I think I can help.'' Said Siesta eagerly and dragged them into the kitchen. Apparently, the rest of the staff wanted to congratulate them on beating Guiche and had prepared food for them.

"Man this is great.''' Said Ben as he ate some food.

"You said it.'' Said Jase.

"Totally.'' Said Saito.

"We're glad you are enjoying it.'' Said A chef.

"And we also wanna say how happy we are that you beat the hell out of one of those nobles.'' Said Another.

"Happy to do it.'' Said Ben.

"Do either of you have a place to sleep.'' Asked Siesta.

"No.'' they all said.

"That's OK we got some spar rooms you can try.'' Said the head chef.

"Great thanks.'' said Jase.

After they ate Siesta showed them to the rooms they could use. Then left as she had some work to do.

"Well I'm going to bed.'' Said Jase.

"Same with me.'' Said Ben.

"And me.'' said Saito as they each went to their rooms. And went straight to Bed.

Meanwhile Louise who had regained her nerves was looking for her familiars.

"Where are those mangy dogs.'' Said Louise as it was getting late.

"Loose something did we.'' Came a voice as Louise looked to see Kirche. And her familiar flame siting next her.

"What do you want Kirche.'' Asked Louise.

"Nothing but it seems your familiars have run off somewhere.'' Said Kirche.

"No they are here I just don't know where.'' Said Louise as she went back to searching.

"Don't stay out to soon.'' Said Kirche as she returned to her room. Fallowed by flame who gut up and went with her.

 **Well that is it for know hope you all enjoyed it please review so I know you want more. Also sorry for the way it ended was unsure how else to that and I wanted to get this done as soon as i could. Also sorry it is not so long also let me know what couples you want and I will see what I can do. Until next time this is Myzor king of War signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hello here it is chapter 4. Sorry for all the waiting and all I hope you all will enjoy it. Also please remember to review so i know you want me to keep writing anyway on with the story.**

Ben, Jase and Saito woke up from the soft beds they slept in. Grateful they got to sleep in real beds. As they slept they thought of their homes and friends and families and wondered if they would ever get home. When they awoke They met up with Siesta.

"Did you all sleep well.'' Asked Siesta. As they all smiled.

''Yeah thanks.'' Said Ben. "Been forever since I slept that good.'' As he stretched a bit.

"Yeah we really appreciate it.'' Said Jase. Who was also grateful.

"Man I'm hungry.'' Said Saito with a big yawn.

"Well the cooks made some extra food for you here.'' Said Siesta as she handed them some from a trolley.

"Thanks.'' They said as they got to eating.

Familiars.'' Came Louise screech of a voice as they saw her coming up to them and she looked pissed.

"OH great look who is here.'' Said Ben.

"The bitch witch.'' said Jase who was also not happy to see the pink haired noble.

"You servant leave I have things to say to my familiars.'' Said Louise to Siesta.

"She doesn't have to take that from you.'' Said Jase.

"Be quiet and she dose so you leave now.'' Yelled Louise.

"Yes ma'am.'' Said Siesta as she got ready to leave.

"You don't have to.'' Said Ben.

"It is alright.'' Said Siesta. "I have work to do.'' She said as she left with a sad look on her face.

"That wasn't very nice you know.'' Said Saito.

"Quiet dog.'' Yelled Louise as she brought out a horse's whip.

"A whip really.'' Asked Ben dryly.

"Dogs must be treated like dogs. I've been too soft on you." Said Louise as she tried to whip them.

"Hey watch it.'' said Saito as he dodged the whip.

Louise tried again.

Only for Jase to grab Louise by her wrist.

"Release me you vile beast.'' Demanded Louise as Jase punched her in the gut. Knocking the wind out of Louise as she dropped the whip. As Jase restrained her. From behind. Ben then picked up the whip and walked up to Louise.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE PINKY. IF YOU EVER, EVER TRY THAT AGAIN. I PROMISE YOU WILL LOSE YOUR HAND" Ben spat in intense rage as he whipped Louise across the face with the very same whip she tried to use on them. Jase then released his grip on Louise and kicked her to the floor. Louise just placed a hand on the wound she just got while shedding a few tears.

"Don't you think that was a bit extreme.'' Asked Saito.

"She deserves it after what she tried to do to us and for the way she treated Siesta.'' Said Jase. Glaring at the pink haired noble.

"Yeah after the why she treated Siesta that bitch deserved it.'' Said Ben.

"What? How is that girl better then me? What is so good about her?" Louise yelled.

"WHERE TO START? OH YEAH SHE TREATED US LIKE A PEOPLE UNLIKE YOU WHO ALWAYS JUDGE'S US AND ORDERS US AROUND. AS A PERSON YOU ARE WAY WAY LOWER THAN HER. " Ben yelled with outrage still holding the whip tightly.

"WAY LOWER.'' Said Jase. As he hoisted Louise up by her shirt again.

"ENOUGH I AM YOUR MASTER YOU WILL OBEY ME.'' Yelled Louise. As he cheeks turned red with rage.

"Not anymore.'' Said Ben. As Jase dropped Louise on her ass.

"Yeah we've had it we are out of here latter bitch.'' said Jase as him and Ben turned to leave. Leaving Louise behind.

"Huh guys wait up.'' Said Saito as he fallowed them.

 **Time skip.**

Jase went **Omnivoracious** and Ben went **Stink fly** and they got ready to leave as Saito hopped on **Omnivoracious** back. Louise came running up to them to stop them.

"What do you want Louise?" Ben groaned

"I'm not letting you leave. I'll be disgraced FOREVER if my Familiars runs away. So you will stay here!" Louise said with as much conviction as possible.

"Save it you have no right to judge us, Let alone HIT us. We thought you were a victim but we were wrong. You're a BULLY. A weak one but still you are a bully. That's why you wanted a familiar because you wanted to bully someone but guess what? we are not going to put up with you more " Ben stated.

"Yeah what he said.'' Said Saito.

"Why should we stay?.'' Asked Jase. "Yeah we don't like you and you definitely don't like us . You are selfish, annoying, and mean. You look down on us, and what right do you have to look down on anybody? You're totally incompetent at magic, and that's the only thing that makes you Nobles special. But that's not the real reason . The real reason is we are not a "him," we are "it" in your eyes. You are insensitive and self-centered. And we are leaving and STOP Us IF YOU CAN" Ben yelled with rage.

Louise just stood there, in shock. She didn't know what to do. She had never felt so low in her life. She knelled down and started to cry.

"Ah guys I think we over did it.'' Said Saito as

Ben And Jase were about to take a flight but they both stopped. They couldn't leave a girl crying like that. Even if it was that midget's fault. Not there's.

"Wh-what are you st-still doing here?" Louise said, still sniffling. "You wanna leave then go get out of here then.''.

" We were not thinking when we said those things. I we are sorry" Jase sighed questioning his own words. As part of him felt Louise deserved what they said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Louise asked with a sad look in her eye. As she looked at them.

"Hey he are trying to be nice.'' said Saito. As he got off his friends back and on the ground.

"Yeah so try not to be such a bitch.'' said Ben.

"You are not a bad person. You are just a spoiled brat . But you are determined, and you keep trying even when everyone else says you can't.'' Said Jase. ''If you keep trying, I'm sure that you'll find your place in the world. Besides, your one dangerous mage. Nothing's more dangerous than a powerful explosion; You must be powerful if you can destroy an entire classroom and summoned us " Ben chuckled and put his hand on Louise's shoulder.

"You hate me don't you." Louise said with a pathetic look in her eyes.

"We try not too but that's your fault.'' Said Jase as Louise just thought for a moment. ''If anyone takes you away from your home, gives you dog food to eat, forces you to become his/her slave . Would you love that person . No definitely not " Ben spoke.

"You can't leave." Louise softly said.

"That all really depends on you. If you want slaves then we will fly away. If you want friends , a bodyguards or some kind of an advisers we will stay" Ben turned around and spoke in a serious tone.

"That miens No name calling, No whips, No insults and you will give us thick bed sheets and beds with pillows. We won't sleep in the nest any more. If you ever break any of conditions . I am out. That is it. Take it or leave it" Said Jase.

"You also got to say your sorry to Siesta.'' said Ben.

"Alright...I agree" Louise reluctantly said.

"I Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière agree on your conditions. " Louise spoke with determination and extended her hand.

"Louise this is the last chance , You better not screw it" Ben said in a serious tone and shook her hand gently then Jase and Saito.

"Well I guess things will be better then.'' Said Saito to himself.

"Now lets go find Siesta so you can apologize.'' said Jase.

"What I thought you were kidding.'' Said Louise.

"No we weren't we meant it.'' Said Ben.

"You can't expect a noble such as myself to apologize to a lowly servant.'' Said Louise as Jase then grabbed her and painfully restrained her.

"You agreed to the terms we laid out remember.'' Said Jase,

"Yes you did you either tell her your sorry or we walk.'' Said Ben.

"And you will live in disgrace.'' said Saito.

Louise just pouted while she admitted defeat.

They walked for a while till they found Siesta.

"Hey siesta.'' Called out Saito.

"Huh oh Hello Mr Saito, Mr Ben and Mr Jase.'' Said Siesta.

"No need for the MR.'' Said Ben.

"Louise has something she wants to say.'' Said Jase as he pushed Louise forward.

"You know what to say so say it.'' Said Ben sternly making it clear that they wanted her to say sorry right now.

"I'm sorry.'' Louise mumbled.

"Not good enough louder.'' Said Jase.

"Louise got a pissed off look then sighed and said. "I Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière Apologize for my attitude before.'' said Louise who really was pissed at the fact she had to say sorry to a servant.

"And you will never do it again.'' said Saito.

"And I will never do it again.'' said Louise.

"Now bow your head.'' Said Jase as Louise did that.

"Siesta do you accept her apology.'' Asked Ben.

"Huh yes I accept.'' Said Siesta who was shocked that they made a noble say sorry to her a second time.

"Great.'' Said Ben as he told Louise she could stand up. Siesta then said she had work to do and said goodbye to them and left with a smile on her face.

"I will get the 3 of you for this.'' said Louise.

"Can it pinky.'' said Ben.

 **Well that is it for now sorry if it was a bit short and all I just really wanted to get this done anyway please review so I know that you want me to keep going anyway until next time this is Myzor King of war signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Hello here it is chapter 5. Sorry for the wait been busy I re-watched the series to get some help woth this chapter. anyway enjoy.**

Ben, Jase and Saito were walking with Louise. Tho the pink haired noble was not in a happy mood, as last night Kirche tried to seduce Saito, till Louise interrupted them.

They arrived at the school stables.

"OK now one of you will ride with me the others will ride another horse.'' Said Louise.

"Actually I prefer this.'' Said Ben as he activated the omnitrix and went **Jetray**. '' **Jetray.** " Ben, said the now Aerophibian.

"And I prefer this.'' Said Jase as he activated the Memetrix and went **Omnivoracious**. Both aliens then took to the sky.

"Lead the way we will fallow. Said **Jetray**.

"Why can't you do what they can.'' Said Louise as she and Saito got on a horse.

 **Time skip**

Kirche woke up before noon. _Today is the Day of Void._ She got up and began putting on makeup, while excitedly plotting how she should seduce Saito today.

"Ben was a bit to young Jase seemed to serious. Saito looked like he was a good choice.

When she was done, she left the room and went to Louise room and knocked on Louise's door.

However there was no answer after she had knocked. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Without a second thought, she brought out her wand then used an unlocking spell on Louise's door, and was rewarded with a click. In reality, unlocking spells were forbidden on campus, but Kirche didn't care. "Passion above all" that was the rule of her house.

The room was empty. The 4 weren't there.

Kirche looked around the room. "Still the same such a tasteless room." She stated.

Louise's backpack was not there. Adding that fact with the Day of Void meant they had gone somewhere. Kirche looked out the window and saw Louise riding a horse with Saito holding on to her. Her eyes widened when she saw this. As she saw Ben and Jase as **Jetray** and **Omnivoracious** flying above them.

"What? Going out, huh?" Kirche mumbled in annoyance. she quickly left Louise's room.

Tabitha was in her room, deep in her sea of books.

Before long, she herd strong knocks on her door. Without standing up, Tabitha simply picked up and waved her staff, She then cast "Spell of Tranquility",

"Spell of Tranquility" effectively blocked out those distracting door knocks. Satisfied, she returned to her reading, her expression remaining unchanged throughout the encounter.

Then somebody forcefully broke the door open. Noticing the intruder, Tabitha moved her eyes from her book. It was Kirche. She began babbling about something, but with the silencing magic, none of her words reached Tabitha.

Kirche took away Tabitha's book, and then grabbed the little reader's shoulders to make her look at her. Tabitha blankly looked at Kirche, her face unreadable. However, one could see that she had an unwelcoming gaze. Kirche was Tabitha's friend. She would have blown anyone else away with a cyclone. Seeing no other way, Tabitha canceled the. As if a lock was opened, Kirche's voice instantly emerged. "Tabitha! Get ready, we're going out!"

Tabitha only softly said to her friend, "Today is Day of Void." That explanation was enough for Tabitha, who attempted to take her book back from Kirche's grasp. Kirche stood up and raised the book high in the air, their height difference barring Tabitha from the book.

"Yes, I know how Days of Void are important to you, I really do. But now's not the time for this talk! I'm in love! It's love! Do you get it now?" She didn't, and shook her head. Kirche was propelled by her emotions, but Tabitha was a calm and collected thinker.

"Right… you won't move until I explain. Geez… I. AM. IN. LOVE! But that boy is going out with that damn Louise the zero today! I want to go after them, and find out where they're going! Do you get it _now_?" Tabitha still didn't, because she still didn't know why that mattered to her.

"They just left! It's. I can't catch up without your familiar, Please help me at least with that!" Kirche started crying. Tabitha finally nodded. _Louise's_ _So that's why… you need my familiar to catch up._

"Oh thank you so much now let's hurry up!" Tabitha nodded again. Kirche was her friend, and she couldn't help it if her friends had their problems that they couldn't take care of themselves. It was a bit annoying, but she didn't have a choice. She opened her window, and whistled. The sound of the whistle rang in the azure sky for a moment. She then jumped out of the window. Kirche, followed close after Tabitha and jumped out the window

Strong and tough wings spread out to the wind. Then, a wind dragon flew into the air and received its two passengers.

"Your Sylphid is still so awesome no matter how many times I see it!" Kirche grabbed a protruding spine and sighed in admiration. That's right – Tabitha's familiar is an infant wind dragon.

The dragon, which got the name of the "Fairies of the Air" from Tabitha, swiftly and perfectly caught the upward draft around the tower, and reached 200 mails in the air in the blink of an eye.

"Where?" Tabitha asked Kirche.

Kirche immediately cried, "I don't know… I was panicking."

Tabitha didn't mind and commanded her wind dragon, " One girl a boy and 2 creatures. Don't eat them" Her dragon made a short grunt, showing understanding. Its blue scales glittered, and its wings flapped strongly to the wind. It flew high in the air, scouring the ground for a horse; a simple task for a wind dragon.

Satisfied that her familiar was doing its job, Tabitha snatched her book back from Kirche's hands, leaned back against the dragon, and started reading again.

 **Time skip**

Ben, Jase Saito and Louise arrived at a town.

" Hey Louise where are we?" Ben asked curiously as he looked around.

"We are at Tristain. The palace is right ahead" Louise pointed.

"So this is the capital of your country. But I must say streets are quite narrow here" Jase stated. Well it wasn't quite true but thanks to males and females of all ages briskly walking and people frantically running this street sounded really narrowed and well...It was a little bit narrow too

"Narrow? This is a really wide street as it is." Louise pouted.

 **Time skip**

Louise, Ben, Jase and Saito wandered the streets of Tristain. Somehow Louise was mostly tolerable today except the fact she gave her heavy wallet to Saito. **  
**

The streets were filled with a lot of shops. But the heavy weight was killing his curiosity. Finally he was done and he handed the wallet back to its owner

"Look I carried it for a long time now its your turn" Saito groaned

"Nobles don't carry their wallets. Servants do this kind of duties for them" Louise said with a pout.

"Servants Huh? I don't see anybody who is your servant here" Ben growled in anger and took the wallet from Saito and dropped the wallet on the ground.

"Hey be careful with my wallet. There are lots of thieves and pickpockets here" Louise panicked as she picked up the wallet because she knew they were not going to do that for her.

"Steal? How can anyone steal something that heavy without getting any attention?" Jase said.

"With magic, that can be done in a second." Said Louise.

"I don't see anyone around who is a noble " Saito stated the fact

"Nobles only take up 10% of the population..." Louise stated. " All nobles are mages, but not all mages are nobles. If for whatever reason a noble is disowned from their family, left the family name on his or her own accord, dropped status to be a mercenary or a criminal.

"Hmm... I understood now by the way what's the real reason we came here?" Ben said.

"We came to get him a sword, Stupid familiar" Louise groaned as she pointed to Saito.

"Huh Why would I need any sword.'' Saito asked.

"Let's face it your the weakest of my familiars.'' Said Louise you need a weapon to keep up with them.''

After walking for a while in the dirty streets, They finally arrived at the shop with the weaponry symbol on it. Louise opened the door and entered in the shop with Ben, Jase and Saito following her.

Louise reached the counter where an old man with pipe was seating and said " I need a sword"

"Oh… that's rather weird… a noble buying a sword! Quite strange." The old man or the shopkeeper exclaimed

"Why is that?"

"Well… priests wave sacred staffs, soldiers wave swords, and nobles wave wands. Isn't that the rule?"

"Oh, I'm not the one using it. My familiar is."

"Ahh… a familiar that can use a sword, huh?" The shopkeeper spoke in a lively voice, and looked at Saito. "I believe that would be this gentleman over there?"

Louise nodded.

Louise continued, "I'm not very knowledgeable about swords, so please show me anything that is reasonable."

The shopkeeper jubilantly walked into his warehouse, silently rambling, "Oh, this is too great… I can raise the prices so high with this…" shortly afterward, he returned with a longsword about a three feet in length. It was a very decorated sword. It looked like one could swing it with just one hand. There was even a hand guard on the short handle.

The shopkeeper said as though he just thought of something, "Speaking of which, it seems that nobles like to let their servants bear swords lately. The last time any of them came to pick one from me, they picked this type."

The sword was stately, and showed a certain amount of refinement to it. Very well-suited for a noble. thought Louise.

"Is that the trend?" Louise asked. The shopkeeper naturally nodded.

"That's right. It seems that there is a increase of thievery on Tristain's city streets lately…"

"Thievery?"

"Yes. Some mage thief that calls himself something like 'Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt,' and I heard he stole a lot of treasures from several different nobles. Those nobles are getting really rattled, so they're arming their servants with swords."

Louise had no interest in thieves and focused on the sword instead. It looked like something that would break in an instant. Ben wielded a sword that was a lot longer.

"I'd prefer something bigger and broader."

"My lady, please forgive my bluntness – swords and people have compatibility, just like men and women. As I look at it, this sword fits my noble lady's familiar very well."

"Didn't I say I want something that was much bigger and much more broader?" said Louise, impatiently. The shopkeeper went inside again. "She obviously doesn't know anything about weapons... But that could be good for me!" After a while, he returned, one hand rubbing the new specimen with an oily rag.

"What about this one?" It was a splendid broadsword of around a four and a half feet in length. The handle was made for two-handed wielding and was lavishly decorated with jewels. A mirror-like blade reflected light with an irresistible glow. Anyone could look at it and say it was a very sharp and broad blade. "This is the best thing I have. Rather than say it's for nobles, it's more like something nobles wish they can wear on their waists, but that's something reserved for very strong men. If not, wearing it on the back isn't half bad."

" _I guess this one's fine… "_ Louise thought and asked "How much?"

"Well… it's made by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei. It can cut through metal like butter because of the magic infused in it! See this inscription here?" The shopkeeper proudly pointed at the words on the handle. "You can't get this cheaper anywhere else."

"Well… I'm a noble." Louise held her head up high.

At that, the shopkeeper bluntly gave the price, "This will go for just three thousand new gold coins."

"What?! You can buy a holiday home with a garden with that!" Louise said, shocked.

"A famous sword such as this fine blade is worth as much as a castle, my lady. A holiday home is quite cheap compared to this." The man stated.

"…I only brought 500 new gold coins…" Louise stated.

"Bad move telling him that pinkie.'' Said Jase.

"Very bad.'' Said Ben.

"Hey Louise I think this sword is too much flashy for me, I would prefer something simple" Saito said with a smile saving Louise from further embarrassment.

"Oh so you know a little bit about swords kid" A deep male voice said

Louise, Jase, Saito and Ben looked towards the sound.

"Kid you want a sword, I feel that we could be good partners"

Hey who is that?" Saito said.

"Are your eyes there just for decoration?"

Saito looked over at a barrel and spotted a rusted sword with part of the guard moving up and down like a mouth. "What? It's actually a sword that's saying it." Saito thought.

The shopkeeper suddenly yelled angrily, "Derf! Do not bother the customers!"

"Could it be… that this is a sentient sword?" asked Louise.

"That's right, lady. It's a sentient, magical, intelligent sword. but it's got a rotten tongue, always arguing with my customers. Hey, Keep up the insolence and I'll melt you!"

"Sounds good to me! I'd like to see you try it! I'm kinda tired of this world. I'd love to be melted down!"

"Fine! Then I'll melt you down!" The shopkeeper approached. But Saito stopped him.

"That's just so wasteful… isn't a speaking sword rather important? If it speaks its got intelligence and magic. It can be useful" Saito stared at it. "You're called Derf, right?"

"Wrong! It's Lord Derflinger! Remember that!"

"All right.I think Louise should buy you," Ben said . The sword went silent again.

"Sounds good to me hey pinkie buy him.'' Said Jase.

"Louise, I'll take this." Said Saito.

Louise reluctantly said, "Oh… you want this thing? You can't pick anything prettier that doesn't talk?"

"You don't like this one? I think a speaking sword's pretty cool."

"See… that's why I don't like it." Louise complained. But she didn't have enough for anything else, so she asked the shopkeeper, "how much for this one?"

"Eh… 100 will do."

"Isn't that a bit cheap?"

"For that one? I'll sell it cheap." He said.

Louise cursed under his breath as she took out her heavy wallet and poured its contents onto the counter. One by one, gold coins dropped onto the wooden surface. After careful counting, the shopkeeper nodded. "Thank you for your business!" the shopkeeper said as he sheathed the sword and gave it to Saito.

The 4 then lefted the store.

 **Well that is it everyone hope you all enjoyed please review so i know you want more and so i know to keep going. Till next time this is Myzor king of War signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hello here it is chapter 6. I re-watched the series to help me make this hope it is ok Anyway enjoy.

As Louise, Jase, Ben and Saito were leaveing the weapons shop they did not notice Kirche and Tabitha. Who watched them from the shadows of the streets, fiercely biting her lip. "Louise the zero… trying to warm your relationship with Saito with a sword, huh? Striking out with gifts so quickly after finding out he's my prey? What the heck?" Kirche stamped the ground in anger. Tabitha, her job done, was reading as usual. Sylphid circled around the skies above them. They had followed the two here soon after they'd spotted them.

Kirche waited for them to walk far away, and immediately ran into the weapons shop. The shopkeeper stared at Kirche as if he couldn't believe it. "Whoa… another noble? What the hell is going on today?"

"Hey there…" Kirche played with her hair, a charming smile in her lips. The shopkeeper's face turned deep red under the sudden seduction.

"Do you happen to know what that noble bought not long ago?"

"A s-sword… she bought a sword."

"I see… so she _did_ get him a sword… what kind of sword?"

"A d-dirty rusty one."

"Rusty? Why?"

"Because she didn't bring enough money."

Kirche laughed, her hand to her chin. "She went broke ha.!"

"Uh… is my lady here to buy a sword, too?" The shopkeeper perked up, not willing to let go of the chance. _This noble looks racked and rich compared to that tiny one._

"Hmm… show me your best."

The man walked inside, brushing his hands in excitement. He returned, of course, with the broadsword he just showed to Ben.

"Ahh… a very well-made sword!"

"You have a good eye, my lady. That noble not so long ago had a servant that really wanted this one, but it's too much for them."

"Is that so?" _The noble's servant? So Ben wants this!_

"Of course… this sword _is_ made by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei after all. It can cut through metal like butter because of the magic infused in it! See this inscription here?" The shopkeeper repeated what he had said before.

Kirche nodded. "How much?"

The shopkeeper asked for more, seeing how Kirche looked a lot richer, "Hmm… for new gold coins, 4500."

"Hmm… that's a bit pricey." Kirche frowned.

"Well… great swords need to be paid for their worth, you know?"

Kirche thought for a while, slowly moving her body towards the shopkeeper. "… isn't this just a bit expensive?" Upon being caressed at the throat, the salesman suddenly lost his breath. Temptations hit his mind.

"Uh… but… great swords are…worth a lot"

Kirche sat on the counter, raising her left thigh. "Isn't the price a bit much?" She slowly raised her left foot on the counter. The salesman's eyes irresistibly stared at her thighs.

"Th-that's … then… 4000 gold…"

Kirche raised her thigh further so that he could _almost_ see in between them.

"Ah… nonono, 3000 would do…"

"It is getting so very hot in here…" Kirche ignored him, only opening her shirt's buttons. "I feel really hot in here. Help me take off my shirt, please…" She threw her most attractive expression at him.

"Ah… I got it wrong, I got it wrong… it's 2500!"

Kirche took off another button, and looked up at the shopkeeper.

"1800! 1800 is fine!"

Another button, exposing her cleavage. She looked at him again.

"No 1600 that will do!"

Kirche stopped with her buttons, and turned her attention to her skirt instead, raising it just so little. The man looked like he could not take any more.

"How does 1000 sound?" she suggested, slowly lifting her skirt more. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

And then she stopped. His rapid breathing turned to a sorrowful moan.

"Oh… ohhhhh…god oh god."

Kirche straightened herself out, and asked again, "1000."

"Oh! 1000 will be fine!"

Kirche stepped down from the counter, quickly wrote a check, and slapped it on the counter. "Bought!" She then picked up the sword and left the shop, leaving the salesman to stare at her check.

After a moment, he suddenly regained consciousness, holding his head. "DAMMIT! I SOLD THAT BABY FOR JUST 1000?!" He took a bottle of liquor from his cabinet. "Ohh… I'm done for today…"

Two huge moons shone down on the walls outside the fifth floor of the Academy of Magic, which encased a treasure room. The light stretched out a shadow, standing straight against the walls. Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.

Fouquet's green, long hair moved with the wind, and Fouquet briskly stood, openly showing the figure that strikes fear in all the nobles of the country.

Pressing a foot against the wall, Fouquet felt the wall's power and could not help but admire it. _The main tower of the Academy is as strong as it looks… is a physical attack really its only weakness? I can't break through something this thick without attracting attention._ It was not hard for an expert in earth magic like Fouquet to check a wall's thickness with their feet, but breaking a wall was completely different. _It looks like they used only hardening spells on it, but I can't even break this with a golem. It's got a very strong hardening spell… my alchemy won't do much._

"Damn it… and I already got this far." The thief's teeth grit in frustration. "I'm not leaving without getting the Staff of Destruction, no matter what." Fouquet crossed his arms and went into deep concentration.

Meanwhile, as Fouquet thought in annoyance about the wall, Louise's room was in chaos. Louise and Kirche glared at each other in anger, While Ben and Jase were resting on their new and extremely thick bed sheets while Saito was examining the sword Kirche had brought him

Louise had her arms on her waist. "What is the meaning of this, Zerbst?" She glared at her rival.

Kirche watched Saito's admiration, "I told you, I got what Saito wanted, so I came here to give it to him."

"Ah, that's a shame. I already got my familiar a weapon. Right, Saito?"

On the contrary, Saitp couldn't let go of Kirche's gift. He unsheathed the sword and stared at it. When he held a sword, the inscriptions in his left hand glowed, while he felt his body became light as a feather. He wanted to swing it around, but he was indoors. He still couldn't figure out what the deal about his left hand was. All he knew is that it glowed if he held a sword.

"Look Kirche thanks for this beautiful sword and all. I am really happy that you brought something for me but I already have a sword So I can't accept it " As he looked at it, both Louise and Kirche mistook this as him actually desiring the toy.

"Give that back to her this instant!" Louise yelled at him

"Jealous words are quite unmannerly, Vallière!" Kirche trumpeted triumphantly.

"Jealous? Who's jealous?" Said Louise.

"Aren't you? I, Kirche, easily got Saito the most desired sword as a gift. You can't say you're not jealous, can you? Although he's much more caring of your feelings with his rejection of my gift"

"Jealous! That aside, I will not accept even a tiny little bit of generosity from a Zerbst! That's all there is!"

Kirche looked at Saito. This was getting ugly quickly.

"You see that? Saito loves the sword, but he doesn't want to hurt your feelings, got it? This sword is created by Germania's very own alchemist Lord Shupei!" Kirche stated as she threw a seductive glare to Saito.

Louise glared at Kirche.

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

"Oh… how… amusing. Women like you are all romantic-minded idiots! Did you hook up with too many guys back in Germania, making nobody trust you, and ending up dropping out and running all the way over here to Tristain?" retorted Louise with a cold, uncompromising laugh, interspersed with angry shivers.

"You have guts, Vallière…" Kirche's face darkened.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Added Louise victoriously,

"Looks like there is going to be a catfight.'' Said Ben.

"Yep lets see who wins.'' Said Jase.

The 2 girls simultaneously brandished their wands.

Tabitha flicked her staff even faster than the two, blowing their wands away in a gust.

"Indoors," she simply announced.

Louise angrily muttered, "And who is this? She has been sitting on my bed since-"

"She is my friend," countered Kirche.

"And why is your friend in my room?"Asked Louise.

Kirche stared. "Is that a problem?"

"Hmmph."

Kirche looked away, "Well… let's have Saito decide."

"Me? Decide?" Saito immediately felt distressed for being singled out.

"This looks bad.'' Said Ben and Jase.

"Right. This is about your choice of swords." Louise also looked at him.

"Alright, Then I will not accept neither of your swords if you are going to make such a fuss..." Before Saito could complete his sentence he was hit with a combined kick, hurling him onto Louise's bed.

Kirche turned to Louise " "Hey, "Guess it's time to get this over with." Kirche wasn't the one to accept defeat that easily

"Let's duel!" They shouted in unison.

"They just needed a reason to fight" Ben sighed.

"They may be nobles but they act no better then most common people.'' Said Jase.

"But of course, we have to do this with magic!" Kirche triumphantly declared.

Louise bit her lower lip, and nodded. "Fine. Location?"

"Really? Are you sure, Louise the Zero? Are you really sure you want to fight me in a magical duel?" Kirche goaded.

Louise lowered her head. Am I sure? Of course… not. But it was a challenge from a Zerbst, so she had to take it. "Of course! I will not lose to you!"

Meanwhile, standing on the walls of the central academy tower, Fouquet felt footsteps. He jumped off towards the ground, and just as Fouquet reached it, he whispered "Spell of Levitation", landing like a feather, absorbing his momentum. Fouquet then disappeared into the courtyard bushes.

Entering the courtyard were Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and last but not the least our favorite Ben Tennyson

"All right, let's begin." Kirche announced.

"Are you guys really wanna fight our such silly things?" Ben groaned

"Yes, we are." Louise confidently answered.

"Yes, you are!" Kirche said passionately at roughly the same time, earning a glare from Louise.

"Very mature.'' Said Jase sarcastically.

"Come on guys grow up, Don't act like kids. You could get injured badly" Ben snapped.

"Or killed.'' Said Jase who deep down wished the 2 would shut up.

" Whoever gets injured is the idiot," said Kirche.

"Uh-huh." Louise nodded.

Tabitha approached Kirche, and whispered something in her ear. Then she pointed at Ben, Jase and Saito.

"Hmm… now that's a good idea!" Kirche grinned.

Then, Kirche whispered something to Louise.

"Ah… not bad." Louise nodded.

And they both looked at Ben, Jase and Saito. The 3 all had a bad feeling about it.

"Hey… are you guys serious?" Saito groaned , but nobody cared.

He, Jase and Saito were hung in midair by a rope from the main tower. _Yep… I should have just picked a girl and been done with it._

Kirche and Louise looked upon them, dangling and flopping around in midair.

Kirche rolled up her fists. "Here's how we do it… the first to cut off the rope and let one of them down wins. Then the winner's sword goes to Saito. Sounds good?"

"Got it." Louise nodded, her face blank.

"No limits on type of spells used. You can go first… my treat."

"All right."

"Okay… good luck."

"OK I have had it.'' Said Jase.

"Likewise this is the last straw.'' Said Ben as he activated the omnitrix and Jase activated the Nemetrix.

Ben went **Bigchill** and phased through the rope. Then went **Jetray**.

Jase went **Hypnotick** and broke through the rope.

"Hey what do you think your doing.'' Asked Louose as **Jetray** fired a eye beam at Louise and a tail beam at Kirchie hitting the ground making a couple of explorations that knocked them down.

 **Hypnotick** Flew above Tabitha's dragon and went **Tyrannopede** and landed on her knocking her out.

"Now for you.'' Said **Tyrannopede** to Tabitha who was surprisingly scared. She looked up at the giant beast that looked like it wanted to eat her. **Tyrannopede** let out a mighty roar and he sent Tabitha flying a few feet.

"Now to deal with you.'' Said **Tyrannopede** as he went **Slamworm** and glared at Louise and Kirche.

"This is for tying us up and everything else.'' He said as he swatted them with his tail.

"What are you doing I am your master I command you stop this.'' Yelled Louise as she took out her wand an aimed it at **Slamworm** and tried to cast a spell. But nothing came out of the wand. The next moment, the wall behind him exploded.

"Your not our master and what we are doing is teaching you a much overdue lesson.'' Said **Jetray** as he went **XLR8** and grabbed Louise and Kirche's wands then went to get Tabitha's staff. Then went **Bigchill** and froze them.

"We are tired of you and your crap.'' Said **Slamworm** as some acid saliva dripped from his mouth near the girls burning the ground, scarring them.

''We warned you pinkie now its time to answer for what you did.'' Said **Bigchill.**

Meanwhile, they did not Fouquet was watching them from the bushes. The thief saw the crack on the walls from Louise's blast. What kind of magic is that? She asked for a fireball spell, but nothing came out of her wand, and the wall blew up. I've never heard of a spell that can make things explode like this. Fouquet shook his head. More importantly, I can't let go of this chance. Fouquet started chanting a long spell, waving his wand at the ground. When finished, a mild smile formed on his face. Following Fouquet's voice, a bulge formed on the ground. Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt was showing his talent.

''Any last words before we kick your asses.'' Asked **Bigchill**.

''Yes look out behind you.'' Said Kirche.

"You really think we are gonna fall for that.'' Asked **Slamworm** as they herd a loud stomp and they looked around. And saw was a huge earth golem moving towards them. Kirche ran away screaming.

"I'm so glad neither of us is dating her.'' Said **Slamworm**.

"Yeah I eat chickens I don't date them.'' Said **Bigchill**.

Louise recovered her senses and ran towards them to hide behind them.

"Well what are you waiting for defeat that thing and I will forgive you for everything.'' Said Louise.

"Oh really then freeze her dude.'' Said **Slamworm** as **Bigchill** let out a freezing mist that covered Louise up to her neck in ice.

"Hey.'' Yelled Louise.

"You said you'd forgive everything if we defeated that thing so be quiet.'' Said. **Bigchill**.

"Time to take this thing down.'' Said **Slamworm** as he spat some acid at the golem melting part of it as **Bigchill** flew up and breathed his freeze breath on it freezing it. ''Time for the fast cannonball special.'' Said **Bigchill** as he went **Cannonbolt** and curled up into a ball and had **Slamworm** send him flying into the golem with a swing of his tail. And smashed the giant to pieces.

As that happened Fouquet went after the staff of destruction. He went to the treasure vault.

A row of staffs of many sorts hung on the wall, but one came to Fouquet as completely unlike a staff. It was about five feet long, and made with a sort of metal that he had never seen before. He looked at the metal plate right under it, reading, "Staff of Destruction, do not remove." His smile grew to a grin.

Fouquet picked up the Staff of Destruction, and was shocked by its lightness. Just what is this thing made of? He had no time to ponder and ran back out the hole. He made in the wall.

Fouquet burned a message onto the wall before leaving: It read"I now have the legendary the Staff of Destruction. – Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."

"I finally at last, I've managed to obtain the Staff of Destruction. Now to get out of here.!"

Meanwhile.

"That was great now get me out of this ice.'' Said Louise.

"OK sure.'' Said **Cannonbolt** with a grin as he went **Heatblast** and sent forth some flames that melted the ice and left Lousie hair a bit burned.

"Look at what you did to my hair.'' Screamed Louise.

"Want us to freeze you again.'' Asked **Slamworm** as he changed back to Jase.

"Lousie went Silent.

"You get the feeling we forgot something.'' Asked Ben.

"Ah hey guys a little help.'' Called out Saito as they saw he was still tied up.

"Hold on man we will get you down.'' Said Jase as his hands and eyes glowed red and he made a portal open under Saito and hit the rope with a engery blast and Saito went into the portal as another portal opened near them and Saito came out of it.

"Thanks now can we get out out of here before get into trouble.'' Asked Saito.

"First unfreeze my wand.'' Said Louise.

"Fine we will just shut up.'' Said Jase.

Well that is it for now hope you all enjoyed it please review so I know to keep going. till next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Hello there everyone here it is now chapter 7. I re-watched the series to help me make this hope it is ok Also I'm planning on giving Ben a way to go ultimate aliens again Anyway enjoy.**

the Tristan Academy was in much commotion from last night's events. the Staff of Destruction had been stolen.

The teachers of the Academy gathered inside the vault were speechless when they saw the gaping hole in the wall.

The inscription on the wall etched by Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt said it all:

"It's that thief who had looted the nobles clean, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt!.'' Said teacher.

One of the teachers immediately said, "Mrs. Chevreuse! You were supposed to be on duty last night! where were you."

Mrs. Chevreuse broke into tears, "I'm sorry"

"Even if you cried your heart out, would it come back? Or are you going to pay for it?"

"But… but I just finished paying for my house." Mrs. Chevreuse said.

Old Osman then arrived. "This is not the time to be hard on her."

The teacher who reprimanded Mrs. Chevreuse retorted, "But Osman, Mrs. Chevreuse failed in her duty! She was sleeping in her bed when she was supposed to be on watch!"

Old Osman gently stroke his long beard while looking at the very shaken and stirred teacher.

"Oh, right! Honestly speaking, how many of you here can say that you're always vigilant throughout your tour of duty?" Old Osman replied.

The teachers looked at each other and hung their heads in shame. There was silence.

Old Osman gazed at the hole in the wall and continued, "It's our complacency that has allowed Fouquet to steal the Staff of Destruction. We're all at fault."

Mrs. Chevreuse looked upon Old Osman with gratitude and said, "Oh! Mr. Osman! Thank you for your benevolence. From now on I'll look upon you as though you're my father."

"Well, now that is settled Lets head up to my office then. We have some students who witnessed the theft first hand." He said.

 **Time skip.**

"Well then, who were the ones who witnessed the theft?" Osman asked.

"It was these three." said Mr. Colbert while pointing to the three students behind him. It was Louise, Kirche and Tabitha.

"What are we dead weight" Ben growled in anger.

"Calm down man.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah cool it.'' Said Saito.

Old Osman chuckled and looked towards Saito, Ben and Jase with great interest. Then said with a smile" It seems there is a mistake, There are 6 here. Please tell us about the event in depth."

Louise stepped forward and described what she saw. "A great clay golem appeared and broke the wall. Jase and Ben attacked The golem and reduced ot to a big mound of earth in the end. While that was happen it must have been when the staff of destruction was stolen.

In the midst of those mutterings, Miss Longueville walked in.

"Miss Longueville! Where have you been? Something terrible has happened!" said Mr. Colbert anxiously.

Miss Longueville spoke to Old Osmand in a very cool and calm manner. "I'm extremely sorry that I'm late! I was doing some investigations. So…"

"Investigations?" the older man questioned her.

"Yes. When I woke up this morning there was a lot of commotion happening, so I went to the vault and saw the inscription on the wall made by Fouquet. I knew that the thief infamous throughout the land had struck again. Therefore, I immediately started investigations."

"You're really very efficient, Miss Longueville." Mr. Colbert said admiringly, then asked again in an urgent manner, "But in the end, did you find out anything?"

"Yes, I have gotten hold of the whereabouts of Fouquet."

"What!" Mr. Colbert spoke with amazement. "Where did you get this information from Miss Longueville?"

"According to the commoners around the area, they saw what seemed to be like a person wearing a black hooded cloak entering an abandoned house in the nearby forest. I think that it was most probably Fouquet and that abandoned house is most probably his hideout."

"How far is it from here?" Asked Old Osmand.

"By foot it takes half a day, by horse it should only take four hours."

"We must report this right away! We must seek reinforcements from the imperial army!" Mr. Colbert shouted.

Old Osmand shook his head and stared at Colbert and with a vigor unfitting for an old man and shouted, ''By the time we report this to the imperial court, Fouquet would have gotten away, Besides, if we can't even handle such a small problem on our own, we're not fit to be called nobles! Since the staff was stolen from the academy, then it's the academy's responsibility to get back the staff ourselves!"

"Now, we're going to organize a search team to find Fouquet. Those willing to join, please rise up your wands." Old Osman.

All of the nobles looked at each other awkwardly, not one raised a wand.

"Great all these nobles and not one of them has a spine.'' Said Jase.

"Guess we got to do this ourselves.'' Said Ben. causing everyone to look at him and Jase awkwardly.

"If you are so brave and powerful why don't you do that?" Miss Longueville glared at him

"We just said we would pay attention.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah I mien since none if you has the guts for it we might as well do it.'' Said Ben.

"Ah guys your gonna make them mad.'' Said Saito.

"Let these wimps get mad.'' Said Jase and Ben.

"Familiars, commoners or whatever we call them but these 2 are true men. Now for the last time anybody..." Old Osmand stopped as he saw Louise raising her wand.

"Miss Vallière!" Mrs. Chevreuse exclaimed in surprise. "You're still a student! Please leave this to the teachers!"

"None of you are willing to help. Besides I can't leave 2 of my familiars on such dangerous mission" Louise said proudly. If Ben and Jase were was going then she was going too. "And Saito is going as well.'' She said.

"Huh me.'' Asked Saito.

It was not only Louise who had raised her wand. Kirche too raised her wand

Mr. Colbert even more surprised, exclaimed; "Miss Zerbst! you are a student too."

Kirche replied nonchalantly, "Well, I simply cannot lose to the Vallière family." then she glared at Louise " I am never going to hand Saito over to you Valliere"

Seeing Kirche raising her wand, Tabitha did the same.

"Tabitha! You need not do this! This does not concern you at all!" Kirche said.

Tabitha just answered, "I'm worried."

Feeling touched, Kirche looked at Tabitha with gratitude.

Louise at the same time also muttered, "Thank you… Tabitha."

Seeing the three of them, Old Osman laughed and said, "Well then, it's all up to you three now."

"Headmaster Osman! I strongly object! We must not put the lives of any students in danger!" Said Mrs. Chevreuse.

"Well, then would you then go in their stead, Mrs. Chevreuse?" Asked headmaster Osman.

"Ah... Erm… Well… I'm not feeling very well recently, so…" stutterer Mrs. Chevreuse.

"Miss Longueville, could you go with them, too?"

"Yes, Headmaster Old Osman. I had wanted to go with them as well," said Miss Longueville.

Under the lead of Miss Longueville, they quickly set off. Saito rode with the girls in a carriage while Ben went **Jetray** and Jase went **Omnivoracious** and the 2 flew above them. Miss Longueville was in charge of driving the carriage.

Louise and Kirche got into another fight as Kirche tried to give Saito the sword she got him again.

Suddenly, it turned dark. The carriage had entered the forest. The darkness and the weird smell present in the forest sent shivers down their spines.

"We'll from here onward we have to walk ." Miss Longueville said. The group then disembarked from the carriage, and proceeded to the small path into the forest.

The group reached a clearing in the forest. It was roughly the size of the Vestri Court and in the middle was an abandoned house. The house was built from wood with a corroded stove. Next to it was a completely rundown warehouse.

Miss Longueville pointed to the house and said, "From the information I've gathered, that should be the place."

"Hmm...It doesn't look like anyone is here, But your eyes might deceive you sometimes. So we should stay on our guards"

"Right Partner. You really know your stuff" Derflinger praised Saito.

"Hey stop it and pay attention here" Louise yelled causing Sato to growl. They then started discussing, their battle plan. They all agreed that ambushing him was the best way. Everyone except Ben and Jase prayed that he would better be sleeping.

"Alright, Me and Jase will go in and see what we can I do. With or without Golems that bastard is hardly a match for us" Ben grinned

"Are you really sure about this Ben?" Saito asked in concern.

"Might as well I doubt anyone here was willing to do that job" Jase said and looked at the three girls. Tabitha, Louise and Kirche looked at ground with shame. He was right.

"Alright then it's hero time" Ben smirked and flipped through the dial of omnitrix then pressed when the hologram he wanted appeared. With a bright green flash a **blitzerwolfer** stood at Ben's place

" **blitzerwolfer** " The now **loboan** yelled. All the girls and Saito looked at him with wonder.

"Dude keep it down are you trying to blow our cover.'' Said Jase.

"Sorry.'' Said **blitzerwolfer**. As Jase went **Terroranchula**. And the girls and Saito screamed at seeing this form.

"Will you all shut up already or I'll give you something to really scream about.'' Said **Terroranchula**. As he and **blitzerwolfer** went into the house.

There was no one inside and there did not seem to be any place to hide inside the house either.

"Had he already left?" **blitzerwolfer** wondered. Then he and **Terroranchula** started searching Fouquet around the house.

"All clear guys you can come in" **blitzerwolfer** said as he completed scouting the area and reverted back to his human form.

The rest of the group who were hiding carefully approached the house.

Louise told the rest she and Saito would stand guard and stayed behind.

Miss Longueville said that she would investigate the area around the forest and disappeared.

Ben 's group went into the house and started to look for any clues to Fouquet's whereabouts.

Tabitha Then, found inside of a box... The Staff of Destruction.

"The Staff of Destruction." Tabitha said while waving it around.

"Isn't all this a bit too easy?" Kirche exclaimed.

"Guys we should stay on our guard, There is something wrong. I am sure..." Jase suddenly stopped as he got a look at the Staff of Destruction. His eyes widened as the realization hit him, "It was not a staff it was a bazooka."

Ben saw it to and turned towards Kirche and asked "Kirche, is this really the Staff of Destruction?"

Kirche nodded and said, "Unmistakably, I saw it once during my tour of the treasure vault.

Ben and Jase went to the staff and examined it closely " Now I am Damn sure this is …"

Just then, Louise and Saito who were standing guard outside gave a chilling shriek. "BEN, JASE HELP!"'

"What happened, Louise?!" Asked Ben.

"Don't tell us she saw a cockroach or something like that" Jase groaned.

Just as everyone looked outside the house, a loud sound could be heard. Crack! Suddenly the house was without a roof and everyone looked up.

In place of the roof was a giant earth golem.

"It's an earth golem!" Kirche screamed.

Tabitha was the first to react. Taking her staff, she started chanting a magical inscriptions. A whirlwind shot out of her staff and struck the golem.

After the whirlwind dissipated, the golem remained unscathed.

Following Tabitha, Kirche took out her wand hidden in her cleavage and started chanting.

A fireball shot out of her wand and engulfed the golem. Even though the whole golem was on fire, it did not seem to be affected by the fire at all.

"It's too tough for t" Kirche shouted.

"Don't tell that, I haven't even started yet" Ben smirked and then yelled " It's hero time"

 **Well that is it for now hope you all enjoyed it please review so I know to keep going. Sorry for the cliffhanger need to keep you all interested and on your toes if I get enough reviews I will update sooner** **Also I'm planning on giving Ben a way to go ultimate aliens again** **till next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Hello everyone here it is now chapter 8. Hope you all enjoy and be ready for the return of Ultimate Humungousaur Anyway on with the story.**

Ben saw the Golem cumming at him and activated the Omntrix. A bright green flash covered the area and at Ben's place a humanoid dinosaur appeared.

" **Humungousaur** " He yelled.

"Don't forget me.'' Said Jase as he activated the Nemetrix and went **Tyrannopede**. And headbutted the golem knocking it down, as **Humungousaur** grabbed it by one of its legs and spun it around and threw it onto the house.

"Amazing" Tabitha said astonished by seeing the turn of events

"You said it.'' Said Saito.

"Ah guys the monster is getting back up.'' Said Kirche as they saw the golem get back up.

"Take this clay bastard" And with a loud battle cry **Tyrannopede** knocked the golem down with a double kick using 2 of his 4 legs. As the Golem got up again **Humungousaur** attacked it with a punch to the face.

"Gonna let them hog all the glory.'' Derf asked Saito.

"No lets do this partner..'' Said Saito as he then drew derf from his sheath. and the runes on his hand glowed and Derf changed into a better looking sword as Saito lepet up and sliced the golem in 2.

The golem's 2 half's fell on the ground with a loud thump and most of it was thwarted in pieces. What was left...it slowly crumbled and was reduced into 2 mounds of earth.

"Well looks like we won.'' Said Saito as the 2 mounds of earth started to move and turned into 2 golems.

"Oh great now what do we do.'' Asked **Humungousaur**.

"I think I got an idea.'' Said **Tyrannopede** as he changed back to Jase. Hen then channeled some mana into the Nemetrix. "Get ready to go ultimate.'' Said Jase as a beam fired from the Nemetrix at **Humungousaur**. Who then started to transform and grow. And in his place stood **Ultimate Humungousaur**. " **Ultimate Humungousaur** Oh man I missed this. " Said **Ultimate Humungousaur.**

One of The gollem charged with a punch Which **Ultimate Humungousaur** caught with ease.

"Nice try.'' Said **Ultimate Humungousaur** who knocked the gollem down with one punch. the other charged at him from behind. Only for **Ultimate Humungousaur** to knock it aside with a tale swipe. Then picked it up and threw it at the other as it got up. "Ben I think you should finish them off.'' Said Jase. "OK you right." Said **Ultimate Humungousaur** who Then he turned his arms into cannons and opened fire on the golems, and destroyed them both.

"Oh yeah I'm bad.'' Said **Ultimate Humungousaur.**

"Now just encase they come back better do this.'' Said Jase as he held out his left hand and an energy sphere appeared and from it came a powerful guest of wind that blew the remains away.

"Wow.'' Said Saito. In awe what he saw.

"You said it.'' Said Derf.

 **Ultimate Humungousaur** then changed back to **Humungousaur,** then back to Ben.

Kirche, who was hiding near the bushes, came running out and jumped on Ben and Jase.

Kirche hugged them said, " You did it! You 2 are so amazing"

"Kirche get off us.'' They both said.

Tabitha looked at them and asked, "Where is Miss Longueville?"

Everyone then realized that Miss Longueville was missing. As Miss Longueville came out from the forest.

"Miss Longueville! Did you find out where Fouquet was.?" Kirche asked.

Miss Longueville shook her head. Ben and Jase both looked at her. There was something wrong with her which they couldn't point out. They looked at her face once again and smirked as the realization hit them.

"The question is not where Kirche.'' Said Ben

''It's who. Right Miss Longueville" Jase chuckled.

"Yeah but nobody knows..." Before Mrs Longueville could complete her sentence . Jase kicked her in the gut knocking her down.

"What are you doing Jase? Are you out of your mind?" Louise yelled

"Nah, I am not. She is Fouquet'.'' Said Jase.

"Yeah we were both was getting the feeling that something wrong was with this woman from the beginning. Plus the turn of events and her facial features ...We are damn sure she is the Fouquet" Ben smirked.

"What! You might know my identity but the battle isn't over not" Longueville drew her wand, and started to cast a spell, Jase fired a beam from his finger. That hit the wand and vines came out of it and tied her up.

"You were lucky thus far. But luck doesn't last forever Fouquet" Ben grinned

"Good night Fouquet" Said Jase as he hump kicked Longueville in the face, knocking her out

"You did it! you really did it. You saved us all and captured the Fouquet" Louise said as she hugged Ben and Jase. She was quickly joined by Kirche and Tabitha. Ben and Jase both sighed in relief and returned their hug with a smile.

"Well the job is done now. We have Fouquet and the Bazooka" Saito said.

"Bazooka?" Tabitha exclaimed.

"Yeah it Sounds strange but this staff of destruction thing isn't a staff . It's a weapon from the world which me and Jase and Saito are from. It's the old version but still its very powerful" Ben explained.

"Yeah it is a type of weapon militarist use.'' Said Jase.

"Can we take the bazooka and leave now? I am getting really hungry" Saito groaned causing all of them to sweat drop. Finally all of them tied up Fouquet took the bazooka er and left.

 **Time skip.**

Inside of the headmaster's office, Headmaster Osmand listened to the group's account of what had happened.

"Hmm… So Miss Longueville is Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt… Because she's such a beauty I did not think twice about hiring her as my secretary."

"How did you go about hiring her?" Mr. Colbert asked.

"It was at a tavern. I was a customer while she was working as a waitress there. Where I slowly caressed her from her hands down to her buttocks…"

"Then what happened?" Mr. Colbert asked again.

Headmaster Osmand confessed, "Because she wasn't angry at all after what I did, I asked her whether she wanted to become my secretary or not."

"Anyways!" Headmaster Osmand cried out using vigor unfitting for an old man. Osmand started coughing. And said sedately, "She could use magic, too."

"Yeah, magic that could kill." Mr. Colbert mumbled to himself.

"Yes. Beautiful women are deadly mages." Headmaster Osmand said.

."A job well done for all of you, you have returned the Staff of Destruction and captured Fouquet."

"Fouquet will be handed over to the guards, and the Staff of Destruction will be returned back to the treasure vault. Finally the case is closed."

Osman then said to the 3 nobles, "I have requested the imperial court to confer upon you the title of Chevalier, I believe that we should have news of it soon. And since Tabitha already has the title of chevalier, I have requested that she be given the Elven Medallion."

The trio's faces brightened up upon hearing the news.

"Really?" Kirche asked astoundingly.

"Yes. You have all done more than enough to deserve this title. Haven't you?"

Louise gazed at Ben, Jase and Saito who were listless since they entered the office. She could tell something was bothering them.

"Headmaster Osmand, Ben, Jase and Saito… won't get anything?"

"I'm afraid not. Because they are each not a noble…"

"Figures.'' Said Jase.

"Man just our luck.'' Said Saito.

"Come on guys you really want something from these people?'' Asked Ben.

"Good point yeah screw this.'' Said Jase.

 **Scene change.**

somewhere in a hidden location. people in hooded cloaks were talking.

"The Fouquet was defeated by a group of students, That's unbelievable" 2 hooded figures said.

"The rumors say she was defeated by familiars who were able to transform into a giant lizards rivaling Fouquet's golems" The hooded figure said.

"We must tell the master.'' Another said As a Young boy who was listining in revealed himself.

"Hmm... interesting Is one of them a boy wearing the same jacket like me with a number of ten?" A Teenager asked

"Yes, But his jacket is green instead of red . By the description he is around your age. Do you know him?"

"Oh, I know him well, Very very well indeed" The teen chuckled and then broke out in laughter with an evil glint in his eyes.

"The master and the others will be interested in this.'' He said.

 **Well that is it for now sorry if it seemed rushed just wanted to get it up as soon as I could please review until next time this is Myzor king of war signing out.**


End file.
